danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
נתן מאיר רוטשילד
הערך עובד מתוך הויקיפדיה העברית מסגרת|ימין ימין|ממוזער|250px|עַמּוּד הַתָּוֶךְ של הבורסה נתן מאיר רוטשילד (16 בספטמבר 1777 - 28 ביולי 1836) בנקאי אנגלי-יהודי, בן למשפחת רוטשילד ומייסד הענף האנגלי של המשפחה. נתן מאיר נולד בגטו היהודי בעיר פרנקפורט שבגרמניה, כבנו השלישי של מייסד המשפחה מאיר אמשל רוטשילד. בשנת 1798, בהיותו בן 21, נשלח נתן מאיר על ידי אביו לאנגליה, לצורך הכשרת הקרקע להקמת סניף ראשון באיים הבריטים לעסק הבנקאות המשפחתי. נתן מאיר הגיע לאנגליה והתיישב במנצ'סטר, שם הקים עסק קטן לסחר בטקסטיל. מספר שנים מאוחר יותר עבר נתן מאיר לבירה לונדון, הקים סניף לעסק הפיננסי של אביו והחל עושה הון בסחר באגרות חוב. נתן מאיר רוטשילד הפיק רווחים מנצחון בריטניה על צרפת כתוצאה מנצחון ארתור ולסלי, הדוכס הראשון מוולינגטון בקרב ווטרלו בשנת 1815. לפי הסיפור הידוע, הוא היה במקום הקרב, וכאשר נוכח כי הצרפתים עומדים להפסיד בקרב, רכב על סוס להמבורג, שכר אוניה אשר הביאה אותו לאנגליה. בהגיעו ללונדון קנה ניירות ערך בריטיים שמחירם היה בשפל, שכן טרם היה ידוע על הנצחון של המצביא הבריטי ועל-ידי כך התעשר עושר רב ביום אחד. בני-המשפחה מכחישים סיפור זה וטוענים כי רוטשילד לא היה מעולם בשדה הקרב. אמנם המידע הגיע אליהם יומיים לפי שהגיע שהגיע לאחרים, אבל היה זה באמצעות יונת דואר ‏‏‏לפי אוצר ישראל המצטט את הסופר באלא‏. בשנת 1816 זכו שני אחיו הגדולים של נתן מאיר בתואר "ברון" מטעם קיסר אוסטריה. שנתיים לאחר מכן, ב1818 זכה גם נתן לקבל את התואר ברון (התואר ברון בממלכה הבריטית לא הקנה מעמד של לורד ולא איפשר כניסה לבית הלורדים). יהודים רבים אחרים, ובהם משה מונטיפיורי זכו לתואר זה. רק נכדו של נתן מאיר, נתניאל זכה לתואר לורד ונחשב בעצם לללורד רוטשילד האנגלי הראשון]. שלא כאחיו הגדולים, אשר התהדרו בתארי האצולה הטריים שלהם והוסיפו לשמם את הקידומת המכובדת "פון" כדי להציג את מעמדם החדש, נתן מאיר לא חיבב את הפיכתו לחלק מהחוג האריסטוקרטי במדינה, ואף טען כי התואר החדש יוצר פער לא רצוי בינו לבין שכניו האנגלים. ב22 באוקטובר 1806, נשא נתן בלונדון את האנה ברנט כהן (1783-1850). יחדיו הם הביאו לעולם שבעה ילדים: # שרלוט רוטשילד (1807-1859) # ליונל דה רוטשילד (1808-1879) - לימים, היהודי הראשון בבית הנבחרים הבריטי. # אנת'וני נתן רוטשילד (1810-1876) # נתנאל דה רוטשילד (1812-1870) # האנה (חנה) מאיר רוטשילד (1815-1864) # מאיר אמשל (1818-1872) # לואיזה רוטשילד (1820-1894) במסגרת עסקי הטקסטיל שלו הקים נתן רשת של סוכנים, בלדרים ומשלחים אשר הניבו את הכסף הדרוש למימון צבאותיו של ארתור ולסלי, הדוכס הראשון מוולינגטון בספרד ופורטוגל. בשנת 1818 הוא הצליח לארגן הלוואה בסך 5 מיליון לירה שטרלינג לממשלה הפרוסית. הייתה זו ההלוואה הראשונה אותה העניק נתן לממשלה אירופאית וזו הביאה אחריה הלוואות דומות נוספות שהפכו במרוצת השנים לעיקר פרנסתו. הונו העצום איפשר לו להגיע לעמדת כח כה רמה באנגליה, שבשנת 1825 הוא היה מסוגל לספק את כמות הכסף הדרושה ל"בנק אנגליה" כדי למנוע מפלה כלכלית שהחלה מתרחשת במדינה. עד למותו בשנת 1836, הספיק נתן מאיר רוטשילד להבטיח את מעמדם של בני משפחתו כבנקאי ההשקעות החשובים ביותר בבריטניה ושאר אירופה. על מותו של נתן מאיר בטיימס של לונדון נאמר כי הוא היה האדם העשיר ביותר באנגליה. את עסקי המשפחה באנגליה ירש לאחר מותו של נתן בנו ליונל נתן רוטשילד. נתן מאיר ואשתו האנה נקברו לאחר מותם בבית הקברות האשכנזי שבשכונת וויטצ'אפל שבלונדון. היה חבר בתנועת הבונים החופשיים. Waterloo legend * הויקיפדיה האנגלית במאות ה-19 התעוררה אגדה המיחסת לברון רוטשילד שימוש בידע המוקדם על המנצח בקרב ווטרלו - האנגלית לעומת ההשערה המוקדמת שיהיו אלה הצרפתים - לביצוע עיסקאות בבורסה ולעשיית הון עצום. פרדריק מורטון Morton, Frederic (1962). The Rothschilds: A Family Portrait. London: Secker & Warburg. pp. 53–54.Jump up ^ הביא את הסיפור הבא: למשפחת רוטשילד, סוכני הכספים הראשיים של אנגליה, סקופ תוצאות קרב ווטרלו הביאו לו מיליון ליש"ט רב. ... סוכן רוטשילד ... קפץ לתוך סירה באוסטנד ... נתן רוטשילד ... בואו עינו לטוס מעל הסעיפים להוביל. רגע לאחר מכן הוא היה בדרכו ללונדון (מכות שליחו של וולינגטון על ידי רבות שעות) לומר לממשלה שנפוליאון נמחץ: אבל החדשות שלו לא האמין, כי הממשלה רק שמעה על תבוסת אנגלית בחזיות Quatre. ואז הוא המשיך לבורסה. גבר אחר בעמדה שלו היה שקוע בעבודתו לconsols קצבאות בנק, כבר חלש בגלל חזיות Quatre. אבל זה היה נתן רוטשילד. הוא נשען על העמוד "שלו". הוא לא משקיע. הוא מכר. הוא זרק consols. ... Consols ירד עוד יותר. "רוטשילד יודע," לחש גלים דרך 'השינוי. "ווטרלו הולך לאיבוד". נתן המשכתי למכור ... consols צנח-עד, שבריר שני לפני שהיה מאוחר מדי, נתן פתאום קניתי חבילה ענקית לשיר. רגעים לאחר מכן את החדשות הגדולות פרצו, לשלוח consols דאייה. אנחנו לא יכולים לנחש את המספר של תקוות וחיסכון ניגבו על ידי פאניקה מהונדסת זה. מחקר על ידי משפחת רוטשילד ואחרים הראה שהסיפור הזה מקורו בחוברת צרפתית אנטישמית בשנת 1846, היה מיופה על ידי ג'ון ריבס בשינה 1887 ברוטשילד: סרגלים הכספיים של אומות, ולאחר מכן חזר בחשבונות פופולריים אחרים כמו זה של מורטון והסרט 1,934 האמריקאי בבימויו של אלפרד ל Werker, "בית רוטשילד". רבים מהעובדות לכאורה בבירור לא נכונים. לדוגמא, גודלו של השוק באגרות חוב ממשלתי בזמן לא יכול היה נתמך רווח של כל דבר בסמוך לאחד מ'ליש"ט. היסטוריון ניאל פרגוסון מסכים כי השליחים 'רוטשילד עשו להגיע ללונדון הראשונה והזעיקו את המשפחה לתבוסתו של נפוליאון, אך טוען כי מאז שהמשפחה כבר בונה על מערכה צבאית ממושכת, הפסדים הנובעים מההפרעה לעסק שלהם יותר לקזז כל רווחים לטווח קצר באג"ח לאחר וטרלו. הון רוטשילד עשה להמריא, אבל על פני תקופה ארוכה הרבה יותר: פריצת הדרך של נתן הייתה לפני ווטרלו כשהוא ניהל משא ומתן על עסקה לאספקת מזומנים לצבאו של וולינגטון. המשפחה עשתה רווחים עצומים על פני מספר השנים ממימון ממשלתי זה על ידי אימוץ אסטרטגיה בסיכון גבוה הכרוכים בעסקות בשער חליפין, ספקולציות אג"ח מחיר, ועמלות. לאחרונה בריאן Cathcart שסתר את הטענה שרוטשילד היה הגבר הראשון בלונדון לדעת לנצחון בווטרלו. הוא משרטט את החדשות המוקדמות לשיגור וולינגטון נשלחה באמצעות שליחו ללורד Bathurst, שר המלחמה, שקבל בערב של 21 ביוני. In the 19th century a legend arose that accuses him of having used his early knowledge of victory at the Battle of Waterloo to speculate on the stock exchange and make a vast fortune. Frederic Morton relates the story thus: To the Rothschilds, England's chief financial agents, Waterloo brought a many million pound scoop. ... a Rothschild agent ... jumped into a boat at Ostend ... Nathan Rothschild ... let his eye fly over the lead paragraphs. A moment later he was on his way to London (beating Wellington's envoy by many hours) to tell the government that Napoleon had been crushed: but his news was not believed, because the government had just heard of the English defeat at Quatre Bras. Then he proceeded to the Stock Exchange. Another man in his position would have sunk his work into consols annuities, already weak because of Quatre Bras. But this was Nathan Rothschild. He leaned against "his" pillar. He did not invest. He sold. He dumped consols. ...Consols dropped still more. "Rothschild knows," the whisper rippled through the 'Change. "Waterloo is lost." Nathan kept on selling ... consols plummeted—until, a split second before it was too late, Nathan suddenly bought a giant parcel for a song. Moments afterwards the great news broke, to send consols soaring. We cannot guess the number of hopes and savings wiped out by this engineered panic. Research by the Rothschild family and others has shown that this story originated in an anti-Semitic French pamphlet in 1846, was embellished by John Reeves in 1887 in The Rothschilds: the Financial Rulers of Nations, and then repeated in other popular accounts like that of Morton and the 1934 American film directed by Alfred L. Werker, "The House of Rothschild." Many of the alleged facts are clearly untrue. For example, the size of the market in government bonds at the time could not have supported a gain of anything near one million pounds. Historian Niall Ferguson agrees that the Rothschilds' couriers did get to London first and alerted the family to Napoleon's defeat, but argues that since the family had been banking on a protracted military campaign, the losses arising from the disruption to their business more than offset any short-term gains in bonds after Waterloo. Rothschild capital did soar, but over a much longer period: Nathan's breakthrough had been prior to Waterloo when he negotiated a deal to supply cash to Wellington's army. The family made huge profits over a number of years from this governmental financing by adopting a high-risk strategy involving exchange-rate transactions, bond-price speculations, and commissions. More recently Brian Cathcart has refuted the claim that Rothschild was the first man in London to know of the victory at Waterloo. He traces the earliest news to a dispatch Wellington sent via his messenger to Lord Bathurst, the Secretary of War, which was received on the evening of 21 June. קישורים חיצוניים * נ.מ רוטשילד ובניו * ארכיון רוטשילד הערות שוליים קטגוריה:משפחת רוטשילד